


for dex.

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek 'Love Me' Nurse, Gay, Get Together, Playlist, more dramatic than i had intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: Nursey gives Dex a mix tape, Dex is just a little oblivious.Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/actualemotrash/playlist/4nWO5ZDl8xQmeEmHt5ZICV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on Troye Sivans 'for him.'  
> Fav gay Check Please babes  
> Characters are Ngozi's

Dex hadn’t been too surprised when Nursey had handed him a mix _tape_ after practice. What surprised him was the serious expression on Nursey’s face when he had told Dex he ' _absolutely_ needed to listen to the whole thing’. Derek ‘Chill’ Nurse had certainly not been chill about the cd. So Dex promised him he would listen to the whole thing and text him only after he finished. It was a weird request, but it was coming from Nursey, and weird was Nursey’s wheelhouse.  
  
That’s how Dex ended up lying on the floor of his room next to his radio with the cd in his hands. He had known Nursey for almost 2 years and Nursey was almost never as nervous as he had been when he handed him the cd. Dex could recall Nursey saying that he ‘would understand when he finished listening to it’. _What is that even supposed to mean?_ Dex huffed and moved to put the cd in the radio, _he might as well listen to it_.

  
{Come On Eileen- Dexy’s Midnight Run}  
It didn’t take more than a second for Dex to realize what song was playing. Of fucking course Nursey would start a so called _Serious Playlist_ with Come On Eileen. Between being Irish and being nicknamed Dex, he had more than enough of this song. Everyone seemed to think it was funny to start playing it around him as a joke, it ruined the song for him a bit.  
  
It wasn’t the type of music Nursey listened to though. Dex knew the weird mix of alternative and R  & B that Nursey listened to, it was far from Dexy’s Midnight Runners. Dex sighed and pulled a blanket off his bed so that he could get more comfortable, Nursey had assured him it would be a quick playlist, but Dex didn't quite believe him, _nothing was short with Nursey_. The song came to an end and Dex closed his eyes waiting for the next song to start.

  
{Closer- Tegan and Sara}  
It sounded familiar, like something Dex had heard on the radio or on Nursey’s phone but, he couldn't quite name it. It definitely had a more upbeat sound than most of the songs Nursey had recommended to Dex before.  
  
Dex took a deep breath and tried to listen to the lyrics, really take in whatever Nursey was trying to tell him, but as far as he could tell this was some sort of love song. There was no way Derek 'Hollister Model’ Nurse would be purposely making him listen to love songs. He tried to stay reasonable but, the lyrics “all I dream up lately is how to get you underneath me” and “I want you close, I want you” didn’t leave much to the imagination.  
  
He paused the music for a second and ran his hands over his face, _nope this is not happening_ , he told himself taking a deep breath, _Nurse is not into you, no matter how much you want him to be_. He sighed and unpaused the music. The next song would make more sense, Nursey had told him to listen to the whole thing. Surely the rest of the songs would make more sense.

  
{Little of Your Time- Maroon 5}  
Dex couldn't place the song either but, he knew it was Maroon 5. He didn’t want to hurt his dad-rock cred but he had been a fan of Maroon 5's early stuff for years.  
If anything this song was worse than the last song. This one wasn't just a love song, it was about confessing feelings and touching bodies and fuck, Dex was screwed. Every time the lyrics “touch my body instead” came up Dex could see Nursey’s shirtless torso flash in front of his eyes. His cocky smile and bright eyes looking at Dex like he was something worth wanting. Fuck, it was intoxicating.  
  
Dex was barely out, he had no real reason to be, he hadn’t seriously liked anyone other than Nursey his whole time at Samwell and he wasn’t going to lie to himself about that. Not when Nursey always looked like a fucking greek god. What if he was wrong, what if Nursey didn’t actually like him? Nursey was a sap, 50% of the songs he listened to were love songs.  
He could always just text Nursey. How do you say ‘ _hey are you into me because these are love songs and I’m possibly in love with you’_ in a text?  
  
>Dex: Nurse?!?!  
>Nurse: Finish listening  
  
_Ugh this fucking asshole._

  
{In Common- Alicia Keys}  
This had been on the radio. Dex could clearly remember Nursey trying, and failing, to sing along to it on their drive up to Maine during Spring Break.  
Dex could admit it was a nice song, not his type of music, but definitely better than a lot of the boring repetitive pop they usually played on the radio.  _If Nursey was here he would tell you to 'chill’_ he told himself as he tried to let the song wash over him. _It’s just music, relax._

  
{Thinking Bout You- Frank Ocean}  
_Frank Ocean, of course, Nursey loves him._ Dex sighed and smiled a bit _and you ~~love~~ Nursey_ lingered in the back of his head because maybe just maybe Nursey felt the same way. It was the kind of thought that usually terrified Dex, the thought of Nursey liking him back, but the more Dex seriously thought about it, the less terrifying it seemed.  
  
Nursey was a constant in Dex’s life, and even though Dex wouldn’t say it out loud, he had started to find Nursey’s chill exterior calming. Like not everything in life had to be such a big deal. Sure, sometimes Nursey faked the ‘chill’, Dex knew him well enough to know when, but when Nursey was genuinely chill he could be almost relaxing. Like if Dex failed a test or missed a pass in a game, the world didn’t have to come crashing down around him. Nursey was great in that way, he was there to convince Dex the world wasn’t ending when he started to freak out.

  
{Ghost- Halsey}  
Dex tried to imagine Nursey putting this playlist together. Searching through his ridiculous amount of songs on his phone and Spotify playlists for the ones that fit exactly what he wanted to say. It was a nice thought. Nursey getting all flustered trying to find the right words, the right music. Derek ‘Freeform’ Nurse being determined and getting something done.  
  
He was definitely going to ask Nursey for the song list. He had either forgotten it or purposely chose not to include it. Either way Dex wanted to know who he was listening to because she was better than some of the overly alternative-indie stuff that Nursey tried playing when they were in his car.  
What was he supposed to say after he finished the songs, ‘so you’re into me right, because I like you too’ _god I’m going to make myself look like an idiot_. He could ask Lardo or Bitty, they would know. They always know.  
_Bitty would probably be nicer. Definitely._  
  
>Dex: How do I tell Nursey I like him back?  
>Bits: So you guys are finally working that out  
>Dex: I think so...  
>Bits: Just tell him, sweetheart, be honest  
  
"Ugh" Dex groaned, resisting the urge to throw his phone against the wall.  
  
>Dex: Thanks Bits  
  
_Okay be honest, just don’t fuck it up. That shouldn’t be too hard_

  
{Youth- Troye Sivan}  
Dex got up and walked towards his closet. If he was going to go confess his love, he was going to look good. He had stopped paying attention to the playlist for a bit but he could clearly hear the words “my youth is yours” as he pulled on a different shirt and a nicer pair of jeans.  
  
He smiled as he looked in the mirror, he couldn't remember the last time he tried to looked nice for someone else. It was a pleasant change, especially with the words “my youth is yours” repeating in the background. That was a promise, it wasn't the type of song you sent someone if you just wanted a hook-up. It was the type of song you played for someone who you wanted to spend time with, someone you’d go out with. He could feel his body warm up a little at the thought, dating Nursey. Will and Derek, it had a nice sound to it.

  
{Forrest Gump- Frank Ocean}  
_Frank Ocean again, the sap._ Dex had always loved the movie Forrest Gump, sure the song didn't really have anything to do with the movie but, something about it was still a comfort. Dex was definitely going to download the song onto his phone later. Maybe they’d be sappy and have a couple song. _God I’m such a teenager_. He wouldn’t mind much though, being a sappy couple. Nursey’s a giant sap, it would only make sense to be sappy with him.  
  
Even his mom liked Nursey, she would approve of him, he just knew she would. Dex loved her more than anyone else. She loved Nursey and she would never stop him from being happy.

  
{Mad- Ne-Yo}  
_Of course Nursey included a song about fighting, he probably listened to this song after their arguments._ Even if the song was about a guy and girl he liked the sentiment.  
  
>Dex: How many songs are there?  
>Nurse: 12  
  
He counted on his fingers the songs that he had already listened to. Come On Eileen, something about getting closer, Maroon 5, the radio song, Frank Ocean, the ghost one, something about youth, Frank Ocean again, and this one. He was on the 9th song, which left 3 songs, then he’d be able to talk to Nursey.  
  
"Fuck" what was he going to say. Bitty said to be honest, but how do you put it into words. 'I like you' doesn't cut it and 'I love you' is too much. _Fuck._

  
{for him.- Troye Sivan}  
Dex got about 30 seconds into the song before he was smiling from ear to ear. The song was perfect for them, this playlist was perfect.  _Damn Nurse and his perfect playlists._  
  
“You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you”, maybe he didn’t. Nursey would get his nonsense, he always got his nonsense. Words weren’t his things, but Nursey always seemed to know what he meant, Nursey just got him. _Why has it taken us 2 years to get to this point? God it must have been so obvious to the rest of the team. No wonder Bitty said 'finally'._

  
{I Wanna Be Yours- Arctic Monkeys}  
Any bit doubt remaining in Dex’s mind was erased by the time the chorus came. There was nothing more obvious than hearing the words “I wanna be yours” about 30 times in a row.  
  
_I wanna be yours too._ Dex ran his hands over his face and tried to feel less like he was being a 12 year old girl.

  
{(If You’re Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To- Weezer}  
_And somehow he found a way to be more direct. Of course he would._ This was the last song, number 12. _Fuck,_ he was going to do this he had to do this. He pulled his sneakers on, the nicer pair not covered in mud and bounced around waiting for the song to end. He promised he would listen to the whole thing and he would be damned if he wasn't going to finish it. The song ended and Dex had to restrain himself from running out of his room.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Nursey. He knew he would be in his room, but Dex wasn’t about to go confess his love in front of Nursey’s roommate.  
  
>Dex: Is your roommate there?  
>Nurse: no...  
>Dex: I’ll be there in 3 minutes.  
  
He didn’t bother to wait for a response, Nursey’s room wasn’t far, he broke into a sprint trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He kept his mind focused on what he was about to do.  
  
He got to Nursey’s room in exactly 3 minutes, even with the 2 flights of stairs up to Nursey’s room. He could hear the faint sound of music inside the room as he knocked on the door. He waited a moment listening to the song, “I love everything you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do”. He smiled a bit, the song would have fit the mixtape. He knocked again but there was still no response so he tested the handle, it was open.  
  
The song stopped then started again, _it must be on replay_ , he thought to himself as he stepped into the room. Nursey was sitting at his desk chair staring at the door with wide eyes.  
  
“Hi” Dex said softly still trying to catch his breath. Nursey gave him a questioning look but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Um..” Dex took a deep breath, _just be honest_. “I liked the songs.”  
  
Nursey still didn’t say anything, he looked more vulnerable than Dex had ever seen him, _okay I have to be more to the point_    
  
“I want you to.” Dex tried, but Nursey still wasn’t saying anything. Dex could barely hear the song playing over the pounding of his heart. He was so sure he hadn’t been wrong about the cd. “The last song, um- it said ‘if you’re wondering if I want you to, I want you to’ and I, fuck” Dex ran his hands over his face and took a couple deep breaths. “I like you, a lot. Please say something.”  
  
Nursey slowly got out of his chair, a smile blooming on his face. “I like you too.”  
  
Nursey smiled as he put his hands on Dex’s hips and pulled him close. Dex couldn’t help but smile back as he wrapped his arms around Nursey’s neck.  
  
“I really want to go out with you.” Dex said quietly as he rested his head against Nursey’s neck.  
  
“I would love that, so fucking much Dex you don’t even know.”  
  
“I think I do.”  
  
Nursey leaned in stopping just before their lips touched. His breath hit Dex’s lips heavy with all the words his mixtape was meant to say. Dex could feel hear his own heartbeat in his ears. His hands grabbed the back of Nursey’s shirt desperate for anything solid.  
  
“Do you really?” Nursey said softly before Dex couldn’t stand it anymore and closed the distance between them.  
  
Nursey squeezed Dex’s hips before snaking his arms around Dex’s back to pull him even closer. Nursey smiled against Dex’s lips and Dex bit his bottom lip lightly. Nursey gasped and Dex let his tongue trail along Nursey’s bottom lip right where he bit it. Dex smirked as Nursey moaned. They were close enough to feel each other's hearts racing.  
  
Nursey pulled back slightly so they could both breathe as his hands found their way up the bottom of Dex’s shirt. He let his hands run along Dex’s sides as Dex kissed his way along Nursey’s jaw and down to his neck.  
  
“Come back to my room.” Dex practically moaned into Nursey’s neck as he worked on leaving a hickey there.  
  
Nursey froze for a moment his hands moving out from under Dex’s shirt and stopping at his hips. Dex stopped sucking at Nursey’s neck and moved back to look at him. He seemed fine but, Dex knew him well enough to know something was off.  
  
“We don’t have to if you don't want to?” Dex said softly moving his hands to cup Nursey’s face. He ran his thumb over Nursey’s cheek and Nursey smiled at him, a genuine smile not one of his ‘chill’ smiles.  
  
“It’s not that, it’s just-” Nursey sighed and leaned his head against Dex’s shoulder.  
  
“Go ahead.” Dex prompted running his hand through Nursey’s back.  
  
“I haven’t hooked up with anyone in over a year.” He blurted out hiding even further into Dex’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s fine. I’m a bit surprised because you look like a fucking greek god, but I’m not going to pressure you into anything." Dex kissed Nursey's forehead and smiled down at him. "Trust me.”  
  
“I do, I totally trust you, I just don’t want to be, you know, bad.”  
  
“You won’t be.” Dex said confidently causing Nursey to look at him with a questioning look. “And even if you were, which I highly,  _highly_ doubt, it would just give us an excuse to, you know _practice_. Besides we aren’t just hooking up, I’m taking you out on a date. We couple-ing”  
  
“You mean dating.”  
  
“Whatever let’s me call you _my_ boyfriend.”  
  
“Boyfriend?”  
  
“Yeah, I really like the sound of ‘my boyfriend Derek’ ”  
  
“And I’m the sap.”  
  
“You made me a mixtape.”  
  
“And you fucking loved it.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So, if your room is still available...”  
  
“Yes?” Dex smirked raising his eyebrows up and down.  
  
“I don’t know why I like you.” Nursey joked pulling him out of the room.  
  
“I guess I’m just lucky like that.”  
  



End file.
